Emily and The Karaoke Night
by alondrabermudez
Summary: Emily sings some karaoke at the bar. But what will happen if she attracts the wrong kind of attention? *might be one shot, but let me know if you want more*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Okay so I got this idea when I found out Mamie Gummer (Emily Owens obviously) can sing! So I created this scenario scene to a later episode/season; she is going to sing some karaoke! I have it when during the show she tells Will that she doesn't love him, and Micah is feeling betrayed because he found out Emily and Will slept together. So basically both guys kind of hate her guts… And warning: Emily is going to be drunk. I know it's not like her at all, but I wanted to spice things up a bit. Enjoy my terrible fanfiction! _

"Emily can sing!" shouted Tyra from across the bar, pointing a finger at Emily.

Emily froze and looked shockingly at Tyra.

"What was that? You want to come up here and sing? Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get that little lady on up here!" yelled the announcer over the microphone.

Emily began to shake her head, as Tyra pulled her by the arm. Emily finally released from Tyra's strong grasp as they stopped in front of the stage.

"What are you doing? I can't sing!" Emily said in a loud whisper.

"What are you saying? Of course you can sing! I heard you!" Tyra rebutted.

"How?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I cam home right when you were in the shower this morning. I heard you singing." Tyra smiled.

Emily's eyes grew wide and she furred her brow. Tyra rolled her eyes and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her up onto the stage. Tyra grabbed the microphone and spoke loudly into it.

"Okay people, this is Emily! She's a little shy so I would appreciate it if everyone gave her a round of applause to make her feel a little more comfortable."

The room began applauding and people even yelled Emily's name in a chant.

"C'mon Emily you can do it!"

"Go Emily!"

"Show us what you got!"

Emily smiled weakly. She slowly nodded and reached for the microphone out of Tyra's hand. The crowd began cheering. The lights shunned bright and Emily had to hover her hand in front of her face. She tapped on the microphone which caused a very loud high pitched sound. Everyone covered their ears as Emily quickly apologized loudly. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Uhh, hi…my names Emily…I've never really sang in front of a crowd before…so um, please bare with me." She spoke softly.

She turned to Tyra, who had already hopped off stage and was returning back to their seats. She turned around and gave Emily two thumbs up. Emily frowned and turned towards the man who should be the host of karaoke night.

"So, what will you be singing?" he asked.

Emily thought for a second and shrugged. He nodded and brought over his iPad; Emily saw that there was a huge list of songs.

"Pick one, and let me know when you're ready." The host said, extending his iPad to Emily.

She placed her finger on the screen and began scrolling through song after song. She finally found a familiar song and she pointed it for him.

"That one." She said lamely.

The host nodded and grabbed a microphone. "We are going to take things a little slow tonight, alright guys?" He began to walk away but quickly turned back around.

"Oh and no throwing things onto the stage! Last time I had to clean the whole place up, including all the blood!"

Emily's eyes widened again as he whispered, "Whenever you're ready, just nod at me, okay?"

Emily took another deep breath and scanned the crowd. Her eyes finally rested on Micah, who was standing by the entrance.

_Micah. I wonder how long he's been here._

She shook her head and continued scanning when she saw Will, sitting in a small booth with another male intern from the hospital. Emily could feel the temperature of the room rise. She felt a sweat fall down the side of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed steadily.

_Come on Owens, you can do this. Just sing as if you were alone. Sing as if no one was watching. _

She turned to the host and nodded her head. He smiled and pressed a button for the music to begin. Emily closed her eyes again. She listened to the melody and waited for the time to begin the song. She took her final breath and her cue sounded.

She began with the first line. As her voice echoed, Micah's jaw dropped and Will looked at her with desire. She paused and began again. Her voice was angelic and fit perfectly with the music. Her voice began to grow stronger as the song went into depth. Her mind wasn't thinking; all she worried about was remembering the words to the music. She was singing a song about love. It wasn't clear until she repeated the name of the song which was "A Thousand Years".

The crowd stayed silent and followed her every flawless note that she sang. Her hands swayed with the tune; she was clearly into the music as much as the crowd was which seemed like they were in a trance. Tyra smiled happily from where she was sitting and was also blown away at Emily's sweet soothing voice. She would have thought her voice was auto tuned, but it wasn't. It was all Emily; naturally her precious voice.

When the music slowed and lowered a bit, Emily sang her last couple of lyrics and ended with her head held down, away from the audience. As soon as the song officially ended, the whole room exploded into applause. Emily received a kind standing ovation. She smiled and laughed to herself as everyone cheered her name over and over again. She bowed to the audience as the announcer took the microphone.

"Wow wow wow. How about that? What a voice! Personally my favorite performance this year! Everyone, give it up for Emily one more time!"

The crowd burst into loud strong cheers again. Emily blushed intensely from all of the attention she was receiving in the bar. She couldn't tell if they were sober or all drunk, but she didn't mind either way. Once Emily made her way to Tyra, a group of men surrounded the girls.

"Hey Emily you were great!" said a tall, dark, muscular man.

"So good!" said a shorter blonde male.

"Yeah, totally hot." said another.

_Drunk, drunker, drunkest. _

Emily thought as she nervously replied a thank you to them. But they stayed there, saying how Emily should sing there every night. Micah felt his temperature rise with jealousy as he watched the four men flirt with Emily. He wanted so badly to walk over there, and beat those guys up and take Emily into his arms and…

But Micah shook his head. He was mad at her. He had all the right to be, didn't he?

Will was just as jealous as Micah was; looking back at those losers sweet talking her, he wanted nothing more than to walk over there and pummel those guys to a pulp. But he kept his temper in check.

"Come on; let me buy you a drink. You deserve it tonight." The tall man said.

Emily shook her head, "No thank you, I don't really drink."

The man however, kept reassuring her.

"C'mon, don't you want to hang loose? Have some fun?"

Emily starred at the ground, and then turned a worried glance at Tyra, who decided to help her out.

"You know, we don't even know who you are! Emily doesn't accept drinks from strangers, so…"

The man nodded, set down his drink, and extended his hand to Emily.

"Hello, my name is Jack Tripper."

Emily reluctantly shook his hand and awkwardly smiled.

"This is Steve, Larry and Elliot."

Jack pointed to the other men.

"I'm a chef at the Bistro across the street. I come in here sometimes to take a load off with my buddies. Steve, here is a bartender at a bar across town. Larry is a car salesman. And Elliot is a mall cop."

Jack gestures the men and made his was smoothly back towards Emily.

"Now you're the stranger."

He smiled, lifting his drink to his lips. Emily smiled weakly and cleared her throat.

"Um, well I'm an intern at Denver Memorial." Emily stated.

"No kidding? So you save lives for a living?" Jack asked.

"Uh, sort of. Yeah, I guess you can say that." Emily smiled.

Jack smiled intently at her and asked the bartender for a shot.

"Here you go, and by the way, you were really great."

The bartender grinned at Emily, and she smiled back while softly saying thank you.

"So what song was that?" Jack asked as the other three men listened closely.

Tyra felt left out, but was happy Emily was finally getting some attention, especially from some attractive men, she had to admit. But she also saw how uncomfortable Emily was. Tyra considered taking her friend out of there until she saw a very cute looking girl eyeing her from across the bar. Tyra set her drink down, winked at Emily and made her way across the bar to the cute girl. Emily watched as her friend took off and introducing herself to a very pretty girl.

"Hey bartender, let's have another round!" yelled Jack, as the other men cheered.

Emily felt boxed in, and she wanted to leave. But she was too afraid to say so.

*An hour later*

The men cheered and applauded as Emily finished her fifth shot. When she slammed the glass down, she yelled a 'woo!' Emily crossed her legs and continued on with a funny story she was saying. All the men listened closely, and laughed when she did. Will and Micah both couldn't take it anymore and went towards her. They both reached for Emily, grabbing her arms and pulled her from her seat.

"Whoa! Ha-ha where we going?" Emily giggled.

All the men stood up and stopped in front of them.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going with our lady?" asked Jack, holding up his hands in front of Will and Micah.

All the other men stood and formed a ring around them.

"We're taking her home." Will stated, trying to push his way out of the 'ring'.

But the men weren't budging.

"Hey Emily, you know these guys?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who these guys? Yeah, only we aren't friends anymore." Emily pouted, but began giggling again.

"Emily listen, that doesn't matter now, okay? We just need to get you home." Micah said, looking worriedly at Emily.

"But I'm having fun here. These guys are my new friends, right guys?" Emily asked.

The men all agreed, and demanded Will and Micah to let go of her.

"You heard the lady, she doesn't want to leave. So why don't you just leave her alone?" Jack said, holding his head high.

Will and Micah had to lift their heads up just to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah Will, Micah, I'm fine. I'm having a blast! This place is great, I love everyone here." Emily hiccupped and smiled sheepishly.

"Em, you're drunk. We're taking you home." Will said, pulling Emily toward the entrance.

Jack stepped in front of him again and pushed his chest back.

"Let her go."

Jack starred into Wills brown eyes intensely.

"Just let me go guys. I can find my way home just fine."

Emily began pulling out of their grasp of her arms.

"Emily please! Cool it, we are taking you home, and that's final!" Micah shouted a little too loudly.

Emily's eyes widened and she began squirming. She then started to scream.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! You're hurting my arms!" Emily shouted.

The whole bar soon turned quiet, and turned their attention to the scene Emily was making.

"Let go of the lady!" Jack loudly demanded, before he raised his fist at Will.

The other men began shoving Micah. Emily managed to break free and step back before all the men scrambled to the floor, beating each other up. The four men stood up and grabbed both Will and Micah and pushed them outside the bar. They landed hard onto the garbage cans. Wills face was covered with blood and bruises, as was Micah's. They lay there, defeated and moaning from all the pain.

Soon, the door swung open, and out came all the men laughing and cheering. Will and Micah then saw Emily, locked arms with Jack, laughing too. Both men looked confusingly as Jack led Emily to his very expensive looking car. Will and Micah could barely get up, but when they tried, they fell right back down again. Their vision was blurred; all they heard was cheering and cars pulling out of the parking lot. Micah then heard Jack.

"Come on baby; let's go back to my place."

Micah looked around and saw Emily getting into Jacks car. His face fell, and tried all his might to stand up without falling over. He noticed Will still lying on the gravel, and yelled his name. Jacks car began pulling out too, along with all the other cars. Micah shouted Emily's name. But he could barely hear himself yell. He fell to his knees as he saw the car quickly turn the corner. He soon lost consciousness.

**A/N:** _So yeah…..I know it's really weird and would never happen in the show, especially Emily leaving with a man drunk, but like I said, I wanted to spice things up. Anyways, I love and miss this show sooo much! Also, please let me know; should I continue? I'm not sure, I feel like it was too stupid, but if you want more, leave a review! Thanks for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _So I've decided to keep going! Now, I'm no professional writer, so sorry if it isn't so great. Also I'm only a 15 year old girl, so the medical aspect of the story will be really messed up…I literally spend an hour trying to research these things. Anyways enjoy! _

Micah suddenly jolted up from AJ violently shaking him.

"What the hell-?" Micah groaned loudly.

"Dude, you've been out of it for like 2 hours. Bad dream?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? I was dreaming?"

Micah looked around, in search of Emily. But she was no where in sight. Micah jumped up from his seat and started toward the door. He stumbled out and scanned the parking lot. AJ followed quickly behind him.

"Uh, if you're looking for who I think you're looking for, she left about an hour ago." AJ stated.

Micah faced him with bulging eyes.

"Did you see with whom?" He asked quickly.

"Whoa, calm down dude," AJ said.

"She left with her friend Tyra."

"Are you sure? She didn't leave with some jerk looking punk?" Micah asked, calming down.

AJ laughed at his frantic obviously love-sick friend.

"Yeah I'm sure. Was that like the dream you had?" AJ asked.

"Huh?"

Micah knew what he was asking, but didn't want to seem obviously love-sick.

"Come on man, you were moaning and grumbling 'Emily' for like 15 minutes. It was actually really cute, but then people started to stare, so had to wake you. Also I'm tired and it's getting late."

AJ patted Micah on the back and led him to his car.

"Can you drive dude?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I didn't drink much."

"Oh that's right; you were to busy making googley eyes at Emily on stage." AJ teased.

"You know she was actually really good. What a voice!" AJ quipped.

Micah smirked and chuckled a little to himself. They both said their goodbyes and Micah headed back to his place.

Once he got home, he took a quick shower and lay in his bed. He starred at the ceiling, thinking about the dream he had. He was so relieved Emily was safe. He knew the second she locked arms with that jerk that it had to be a dream. Emily would never leave with a man she didn't even know back to his place. Wouldn't she? He only knew her for 5 and half months, and he already knew so much about her. But it's not like he knew her totally. Didn't she mention something about having a one night stand with a guy before? She could do that again; Micah groaned when he remembered she did. With Will. The night she agreed to go out with _him_. Micah slapped his forehead with his hand and let out a frustrated sigh. He turned on to his side and tried to go to sleep. Instead, for over an hour, all he accomplished was tossing and turning. He finally was able to drift away ever so slowly, into a deep comforting slumber.

…

Emily woke with a start. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms. Emily could smell the coffee before she even got out of bed.

_I knew having Tyra as a roommate has its perks. _

Emily thought as she jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After she brushed, she stepped into the kitchen, seeing Tyra in front of the sink humming to herself.

"Are you…doing the dishes?" Emily asked in surprise and in disbelief.

"Ha-ha, I see you're in shock,"

Tyra smiled, washing a dish before placing it in the dish washer.

"I still don't know why you insist on me washing it by hand, before putting in the washer. That's kind of why it's called a dish washer, because it washes the dishes." Tyra complained.

Emily smiled and poured herself some coffee.

"Hey, I love really clean dishes. Plus it's a rule in the Owens household."

"How can I forget? You even printed it out as a manual." Tyra pointed out.

Emily laughed and sipped her first cup of the day. They both sat and talked for 5 minutes before they both took their showers and headed to work. Once they arrived, a bunch of nurses and doctors surrounded Emily and Tyra.

"Emily you were great last night!"

"Yeah Owens, didn't know you had it in you."

'It was magical!"

Soon after, Dr. Bandari came around the corner, obviously in one of her moods.

"Interns, we're walking."

Everyone began following Bandari as she leads the way in a quick pace. While Will presents, Emily couldn't help but glance at the patient, over and over again. Her name was Janet Wood, and she may have Pulmonary embolism; a blockage in one or more arteries in the lungs, mainly caused by blood clots.

_She looks like such a sweet young women. _

Emily thought. The patient looked to be in her mid to late twenties, she had shoulder length dark hair, and looked terrified. She nodded at Will as he finished presenting. Dr. Bandari nodded as well.

"Good. Dr. Collins, Dr. Owens get on it."

Emily smiled as she approached the patient.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Owens and we're just going to do some chest X-rays so we can rule out any other conditions that may mimic this disease, sounds good?"

Janet nodded slowly, and nervously swallowed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you're going to be fine. We are here to help you in every way we can. You are in good hands, I promise." Emily said, comforting a disturbed Janet.

"Thank you, so much." Janet said softly.

"It's no problem." Emily said.

Once Emily and Will was finished, they both headed back into the hallway.

"Hey, you were amazing last night." Will admired.

"Really? You think so?" Emily asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Totally. I never knew you can sing like that,"

Will stopped walking abruptly, touching Emily's arm and causing her to stop walking too.

"Why didn't I know you can sing like that?" Will asked.

Emily quickly rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not a big deal!"

Will scoffed at her.

"Hey I'm serious! It never came up, okay?" Emily stammered.

"Okay, whatever you say Owens. But just letting you know, you have the greatest voice I've ever heard."

Emily blushed and thanked him sweetly. As Emily walked away in a different direction, Will couldn't help but stare after her.

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure how to continue with this, so if you guys have any ideas, just throw them out there! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Still miss this show, and if you guys are on Twitter, we have a trending night every Tuesday at 9 PM. The hash tag is #EmilyOwensMDSeason2 or #Eomd4ever. My twitter is SundayWakeUp!_


End file.
